dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вуди
Вуди — седьмой персонаж в игре, для его открытия нужно 1600 опыта (80 игровых дней или 10 часов 40 минут реального времени). У него есть говорящий топор Люси, который не имеет запаса прочности и рубит деревья в 2 раза быстрее обычного. Может показаться, что это очень хорошо, но если персонаж срубит много деревьев, несмотря на предупреждение топора, то... Его страшный секрет Вуди проклят. Если он срубит слишком много деревьев, то превратится в гигантского бобра, похожего на зайца по анимации (этому обычно предшествует фраза топора о вашем внешнем виде). Также Вуди превращается в бобра в полнолуние. У бобра-Вуди остаётся только один параметр — древесный голод. Чтобы восстанавливать этот параметр, надо есть древесину. Когда Вуди пребывает в облике бобра, у него появляются новые возможности и недостатки. Положительные возможности: *Вы можете разрушать булыжники зубами. *Вы можете "рубить" деревья в 4 раза быстрее обычного персонажа. *Можно грызть даже горящие деревья. *Можно атаковать мобов, нанося 50 единиц урона. Скорость удара как у обычного персонажа. *Можно раскапывать могилы. При раскопке могил могут появиться призраки. *Можно разрушать постройки. *У вас появится ночное зрение, поэтому Чарли на вас не нападет. *Зимой бобр не мерзнет. *Дожди нам не помеха. *Играет весёленькая музыка. Недостатки: *Исчезают инвентарь и меню создания предметов, все вещи из инвентаря вываливаются (Люси в том числе!). *Персонаж может подбирать только некоторые предметы. Бобр их сразу съедает, чтобы утолить древесный голод. *Нельзя посмотреть на карту, но исследованные бобром территории отметятся на ней. *Не может перейти в червоточину и пещеру, хотя способен разбить валун, закрывающий вход в пещеры. *Не способен грызть камыш, так как он не выкапывается. *Не может вырыть след коалослона. На деле превращение выглядит довольно весело и позволяет с легкостью разрушать большие объемы любых построек, выкапывать растительность, выламывать камни и уничтожать мобов (моржи с гончими, не больше двух бифало, свиньи-жители, пауки и пр.). После того, как параметр древесного голода достигнет нуля, бобр потеряет сознание. thumb|Какой-то баг с параметрами. Очнувшись на следующий день, Вуди выглядит так, будто он только что воскрес, — у него 50 голода, 50 рассудка и 38 здоровья. Если игрок обернулся в человека при сражении с врагами, они продолжат атаковать вас, но получать урон персонаж не будет, пока не встанет на ноги. Если при превращении в бобра, в инвентаре была Люси, все вещи выпавшие при превращении, легко отыскать рядом с её изображением на карте (красный топор). При поедании деревьев в лесных массивах вероятны массовые восстания энтов, правда, в данном обличии справиться с ними не составит труда. thumb|Энты не любят бобра, зато бобр очень даже любит энтов. :) Древесный голод Чтобы утолить голод бобра, нужно поедать растительную "пищу". Разная "пища" восстанавливает разное количество сытости. #Срезанная трава - 1 ед. #Кустарники (ягодные, травяные и колючие в том числе) - 10 ед. #Брёвна / Живые брёвна - 10 ед. / 50 ед. #Доски - 15 ед. #Шишки - 2 ед. #Ветки - 5 ед. Бобр сгрызает большое дерево за 4 укуса, среднее - за 3, а с маленьким расправляется за 2. Ягодные кусты, колючки, траву и саженцы вырывает с корнем за 1 раз. thumb|348px|Вуди - бобр. |none thumb|Вуди в игре. Разное *Если после превращения бобра обратно в Вуди зайти в подземелье и выйти, то Люси появится у вас в инвентаре. При прохождении портала Максвелла Люси добавляется в инвентарь повторно (All's Well That Maxwell). *Фраза "Я люблю Люси!" ("I love Lucy!") может являться отсылкой к одноименному сериалу. * Реакция Вуди на костер - "Я люблю костер по вечерам" ("I love a fire in the evening") возможно является отсылкой к знаменитой фразе из фильма "Апокалипсис сегодня": "Я люблю запах напалма поутру" ("I love the smell of napalm in the morning"). *В обновлении от 10 сентября Вуди в обличии бобра не может скользить. *С репликами Вуди можно ознакомиться здесь. *Судя по репликам, страдает орнитофобией (боязнью птиц). *Канадец по происхождению. Реакция на заполненный сундук - "It's already packed tighter than a Toronto streetcar" ("Он набит плотнее, чем трамвай в Торонто") и на открытую карстовую воронку - "It looks like Sudbury down there" ("Там внизу - что в твоём Садбери"). *Также, судя по репликам, страдает аллергией на траву . *Не может брить бороду. Комментирует это тем, что настоящие дровосеки не бреются. *Если успеть утолить древесный голод, когда бобр превращается обратно в Вуди, то последний останется в обличии бобра и будет полностью неуязвим до перезахода в мир. Таким образом можно набрать необходимое количество ресурсов в самом начале игры. * Если вы не успеваете утолить голод - не беда. Когда бобр упадет на землю, выйдите из игры и зайдите обратно. Вместо бобра окажется Вуди с полными здоровьем, сытостью и разумом. Но учтите, что Вуди появится не утром, а в то же время, когда бобр упал. * Вуди не умеет плавать. * При сражении Вуди кричит фразу: "Get over here, ah!". Возможно это отсылка к известной фразе Скорпиона из серии игр "Mortal Kombat". * Свиньи, оставшиеся без дома, в ночное время бегают за Вуди-бобром, говоря: "Огонь - хорошо" и т.п. Это можно объяснить ночным зрением бобра. * Голос Вуди - виолончель; Люси "играет" на кларнете. * Возможно, Вуди в прошлом работал на строительстве железных дорог, т.к. при взгляде на селитру он говорит: "Вот так мы и строим железные дороги". * При нахождении персонажа в форме бобра длительное время (от 4-6 дней), некоторые вещи, выпавшие из инвентаря, могут пропасть. Don't Starve Together * Древесный голод является отдельным постоянным параметром, т.е. он больше не замещает собой показатели здоровья и рассудка для бобра. * Изначальный уровень древесного голода в 100 единиц уменьшается при рубке деревьев (1,5 ед. за удар) и с течением времени (одна единица за деление "часов"). Голод теряется после сна, однако не в фиксированном количестве, как обычный, а в зависимости времени проведённого во сне. * При достижении 25 единиц древесного голода Вуди превращается в Бобра, роняя все экипированные предметы, за исключением рюкзака. * Вуди в форме человека может есть древесину, ветки и траву. В полнолуние: * Вуди принимает форму бобра вне зависимости от показателя древесного голода. * Кроме того, в полнолуние древесный голод падает с заметно увеличенной скоростью, что делает Вуди наиболее уязвимым без "сухого пайка" поблизости. * По наступлению утра не превращается обратно в отличие от свиней (нужно утолить голод). В форме бобра: * Древесный голод замещает собой обычный, как следствие последний не тратится. * При достижении 0 единиц древесного голода здоровье убывает со скоростью 1 ед./сек. * Рассудок постоянно снижается на 2 ед./сек. * Грызя предметы и постройки, бобр восстанавливает 1 единицу древесного голода. Лапы – не руки: * Наносят 27,2 урона (как топор) +17ед. по объектам из дерева со скоростью 1 удар в секунду. * Рубят деревья с эффективностью четырёх и скоростью двух топоров. * Раскалывают глыбы наравне с киркой. * Копают как 1/3 лопаты. * Крушат как 1/4 молота. Шкура Бобра защищает от ударов: * Кулаком на 65% (3,5 вместо 10 урона). * Оружия и инструментов ≈ на 63,2% (если точнее, то наносится 100 из 272). * Монстров на 25% (15 вместо 20, т.е. 3/4 паука и даже ужасов!). Прочее: * Бобр становится Вуди при уровне древесного голода > 99. * Другие игроки не могут дать бобру предметы, но могут покормить его древесиной. * Вуди восстанавливает 5 рассудка, когда сажает деревья. * Борода Вуди повышает теплоизоляцию на 45 (как на второй стадии роста бороды Уилсона), но не может быть сбрита. Как, вы забыли о Люси?!: * От Люси теперь не так-то легко избавиться: если вы бросите её и попытаетесь срубить дерево другим топором, он тут же превратится в Люси. * Люси не даётся в руки никому, кроме Вуди, даже другому Вуди на сервере. * Другие персонажи слышат Люси, когда она лежит на земле. В дополнении Don't Starve: Shipwrecked * Если персонаж, находится в лодке,и начинает превращаться в бобра, то корабль пойдёт ко дну, вместе со всем содержимым, а предметы из инвентаря останутся лежать на воде, если, конечно, они не должны утонуть.Персонажа же выкинет на берег ближайшего острова. Вокруг вас будут лежать вещи, необходимы для постройки бревенчатого плота. Стоит внимательно следить за фазами луны и не рубить деревья, находясь в лодке, если вы не хотите потерять свои вещи или оставить их посреди океана. Галерея right|300 px left|300 px Dontstarve_steam_2013-07-09_21-44-49-912ааа.jpg|"Я люблю Люси!" 185px-Вудимолния.png|В Вуди ударила молния (RoG) Молния_в_Тогезер.png|В Бобра ударила молния (DST) Вуди призрак.png|Призрак Вуди в DST Werebeaver_Ghost.png.png|Призрак Бобра в DST Lureplant_Wallpaper.png|На плакате, если присмотреться, то можно увидеть бора rer3.jpg|В трейлере обновления "Странные новые способности" Woodie.png|Виниловая фигурка Вуди Категория:Персонажи